In a related art is known an image erasing apparatus which deflects, in a width direction, a laser light whose cross section is line shaped to scan the deflected laser light onto the thermo-reversible recording medium to erase an image recorded on the thermo-reversible recording medium (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, in Patent Document 1, as an incident angle of the laser light onto the thermo-reversible recording medium of the line shaped laser light changes, an energy density of the laser light irradiated onto the thermo-reversible recording medium changes, so that it is difficult to uniformly erase the image recorded onto the thermo-reversible recording medium.